Platform 33
by Saphrin M
Summary: (co-written with Devil) Chapter 3 up!!!!!!!! Six years after surviving the crash, Riddick and Jack are happily married... or so it seems, until Riddick starts to have second thoughts. Till death do us part may come sooner than expected. R/R!
1. Insomnia

*Disclaimer* I do not own Riddick/Jack. They are the property of USA Films, and don't sue me over that. The song "Platform 33" belongs to Gareth, and is used with permission, sort of. :P So he can't sue me, or Dev. Now, go read the story… ^_^

This story is dedicated to Ariel for the great inspiration and always the wonderful support, for both of us.

__

Platform 33 by Gareth Sparks

And I know… you're the only one

Whoever saw my weakness at all.

And it drew you to me like an open flame

But you stayed here for too long.

Oh--- I wish I could go…

On the train back home.

Oh--- I wish I could go with you.

But you ride…

Alone.

Oh--- I wish I could go…

On the train back home.

Oh--- I wish I could go with you.

But you ride…

Alone.

Not gonna' hurt you like I done before.

So go before it's just too late. 

Before I forget myself, 

And save myself, 

And curse myself, and…

You'll always have me here to hate.

Oh--- I wish I could go…

On the train back home.

Oh--- I wish I could go with you.

But you ride…

Alone…

Platform 33

By Saphrin & DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn

****

So...

No.

**__**

Please?

I said no. 

**__**

You wait. She'll make you.

I love her. I wouldn't-- I couldn't.

**__**

So you say...

Riddick rubbed his head and sighed. He was arguing with himself again. 

_Again._

It was almost becoming daily when he would argue about hurting Jack. Jack-- his wife Jack. She meant more to him then he could ever show. 

How could even think of hurting her? 

Easy. 

He was almost reverting again after Fry gave him his humanity again. How could he waste it all when he just got back? Almost 6 years ago almost to this day. Six years since he had smelt the taste of blood on his hands. For most people, it took seven years to truly quit death sticks. (Cigarettes) It would make sense to use that same logic for killing. Seven years and he would be home free-- but the compulsion was coming back too much for him. Killing was a compulsion for him. He had kept it down until now. But that didn't worry him; it worried him because he was thinking of Jack. Anyone but Jack-- and he wouldn't give it another thought. But it was his beautiful wife...

He had married her only two yeas ago. She was barely to legal to drink on some planets. It had made him feel like a lecher. Him, middle thirties… and Jack, barely past twenty. Now... she was pregnant. He didn't know whether to be happy or scared. He wouldn't admit that he was scared, but he knew that he had to be. It was his child, actually children. They could be evil just like him. Maybe the blood lust was passed through his genes… Then he had to think… about having twins. A boy and a girl… Corbin and Kali… He smirked. The doctor ruined that surprise.

He stood up from the chair he had sat in for the last six hours. It was driving him insane. He hadn't taken time to look in on Jack as she slept. The compulsion was driving him to do something he didn't want to do. Something he couldn't keep in control for too long. It would be best for the both of them if he left, if he couldn't keep this under control. But... he didn't know when he break finally. He could never tell when he would snap and go into the animal rage that no one could stop. Not even himself, not that he had ever tried either.

Riddick rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock. Almost dawn soon; Jack would go do an hour work at the hospital soon. She refused to stay home all the time. She liked playing with the newborns. It almost brought tears to his eyes seeing her work, while pregnant, yet meanwhile he would stay home. He couldn't work jobs, usually, but he still got money, for murder that he never actually did. He ran a mob of men that would kill for him. They got paid next to nothing, but they were protected working for the infamous Richard B. Riddick.

Soft padding of feet walking into the kitchen disturbed him from the thoughts. He looked up to see a bright-eyed Jack. Her long blond hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and her green eyes almost smiled at him. 

"Morning Riddick." She looked up and saw the morose look on his face. "Oh... did you stay up all night again, hon?" She quieted as he barely nodded at her, and turned his back.

"Did you sleep well?" He tried to change the subject.

"Yep, fine. One of these times though... you being up will be good... we can get the hospital faster." 

He cringed. The thought of having to get pregnant Jack to a hospital scared him. She was nearing the time where she would give birth. A shiver crawled down his spin and shook him to his feet. He still didn't answer, but simply moved to make coffee. 

"Riddick? Is something bothering you?"

Ignoring her, he looked around for the filter, rummaging the cabinets and grabbed a box.

"Dammit Riddick, answer me." Jack cried at him. "What's wrong Riddick? You're not the one pregnant, and you're getting mood swings!"

He growled. "It's nothing, Jack. I haven't had sleep. Let's leave it at that." Riddick turned his back to her, ignoring her. He couldn't look at her; too many things were coming to him. Murder, was the closest thing he could relate with.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Fine, Riddick, just fine." She quickly walked away from him, a little squeak coming from her eyes and her chest heaved and she ran into their room to change for work.

Riddick hit his fist into the counter. "Fuck." He had screwed up. Again.

TBC…

Huge note: Okay, listen up people. This is a story between me, Saphrin, and DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn. So, this is going to be a very different story than either of us has written, and we are both very excited to be doing this. A BIG THANKS to Ariel for the inspiration of us starting to write together. 

This story will consist of us alternating (hopefully) between chapters, and keeping the same character, so no one gets confused with what's going on inside their heads. I'm going to be writing for Riddick, and Devil will write for Jack. Hopefully, there will be another chapter soon up, but I can't say, since there is still so much to do.

I hope you all like this story, and if you would like to see more, just drop us a review, and tell us what you think. Or if you hate it, write a review. :P Either way, review please. It means more than you can imagine, for both of us. Thanks for reading, and have a nice night. 

- Saphrin & DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn


	2. Perfect When You Get Here

Perfect When You Get Here   
  
"Have a good day at work, sweetie"   
  
Jack barely registered that Riddick had said anything as she stepped from the car and slammed the door behind her. She didn't bother to answer him. Not a chance in the world. What was his problem lately? He was always so moody and edgy. Wasn't that her job to be moody? Well, she'd heard of stories where the husbands share the symptoms of pregnancy but still. . .something seemed wrong. Had she done something? Jack couldn't comprehend what could possibly be wrong with Riddick. She was his wife. She was everything a wife should be: caring, supportive, sweet, obidient, loving. She didn't understand. Was he going through something that he hadn't told her about? Maybe he was having a stressful time at work. Whatever! What was so hard about getting paid to send SOMEONE ELSE to kill a person. Cross that one off the list of problems that could be causing Riddick's sudden PMS. So what was there left?   
  
List of reasons Riddick is being such an asshole:   
She was a bad wife, he was mad at her for some unknown reason, he was honestly just sharing symptoms of pregnancy with her, he was nervous about being a dad, he was upset that it was two babies, she was a terrible wife.   
  
Jack shook her head. . .the only two reasons that made sense were that she was a bad wife and that Riddick was mad at her for unknown reasons. Sharing symptoms with her just didn't seem likely. She could understand Riddick being nervous about being a dad but he wouldn't act like he was, in that case he'd probably just shut himself off from her-which he was sort of but no, that wasn't the case. Maybe he was mad they were having two children. . .yeah right! When they'd gone to the doctor and found out it ws twins Jack had seen tears in Riddick's eyes, granted he never shed them they were still there. The only reason that truly made sense was that she was a bad wife. It just couldn't be, she'd done everything in her power to keep Riddick happy. It just couldnt-   
  
"Oh Jackie! Look at you! You look like you are just ready to burst!" Cindy, her supervisor, broke Jack from her thoughts. Thank goodness she didn't want to think about Riddick anymore.   
  
"I know! I almost wish I would just burst," Jack giggled slightly. "I love being pregnant but I want these little babies to come into the world."   
  
Cindy's smile was such a welcome sight. "Getting a little antsy are we?"   
  
Jack laid a hand on her swelled belly, "Yeah just a little."   
  
"And how is daddy? Is he ready to have these little ones come into the world?" Cindy was such a sweet woman.   
  
"He's just fine. He's, he's, he's. . ." Jack suddenly burst into tears. Damn this hormonal pregnancy crap!   
  
Cindy rushed to Jack's side and hugged her, "What's wrong sweetheart? Is something the matter at home."   
  
Jack looked up into the Cindy's eyes, so caring, so warm. Cindy was probably in her late fifties but she looked like she was no more than forty, the only thing that gave it away was Cindy's totally gray hair that she always wore in a tight bun. "I'm sorry, Cindy. It's just. . .I don't know"   
  
"Why don't we go into my office and we can talk."   
  
Jack tried to slip from Cindy's warm hug, "I need to get to work."   
  
"Oh, dear. . .don't worry about it. You can do that in a little while. Your health and happiness comes first." Cindy smiled softly as she directed Jack ot her office.   
  
"Okay" Jack gave up her fighting and walked with Cindy to her office but just as she was about to enter she turned around and looked around. She had the distinct feeling that she was being watched or followed. She wasn't an expert but from the little Riddick had taught her over the years, Jack could just FEEL the presence of some unseen person following her. What in the worl-   
  
"Jackie, are you okay?" Cindy's voice once again interrupted Jack's thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, just fine."   
  
"Okay, come on darling. Let's have alittle girl talk."   
  
---------   
  
"Thank you, Cindy. This has made me feel a lot better." Jack smiled as she walked to the door of Cindy's office.   
  
"Anytime dear. Don't worry, you ARE NOT a bad wife. Richard probably just has a lot on his mind. It will all be fine, you'll see."   
  
"Thank you again."   
  
Jack gently shut the door to Cindy's office behind her. That conversation had been quite reassuring. Cindy was probably right, Riddick was probably just under pressure. She HAD to be right. If she wasn't then, well. . .what did that mean?   
  
Jack walked into the maternity ward unit of the hospital. She loved working here. There was nothing more beautiful and natural than a woman giving birth and newly born infants. Jack couldn't hardly wait for her babies to come. She wanted them now but she had a few more weeks to go.   
  
"Yoohoo, Jackie!"   
  
Jack sighed heavily, great. . .Karrie Anne. Jack plastered a smile on her face, she couldn't stand this woman. She acted sweet and friendly to her face but behind her back she talked serious shit and hit on her husband. Jack could handle Karrie Anne talking behind her back but if there was one thing that Jack didn't take lightly to that was woman trying to get a piece of her husband. HER Richard. Yes, he was hers. Her little possession. She loved him with all her being and maybe that's one of the major reasons she was stressing so much about Riddick's mood change. It was funny, Riddick thought she didn't know about Karrie Anne or any of the other tramps that ran around acting friendly but checking out her husband behind her back. She knew A LOT more than Riddick gave her credit for. He liked thinking he had her in his control, she'd let him think that all he wanted but she knew that she was really the ones pulling the strings behind the scenes. Riddick was wonderful but his cockiness clouded his perspective but she still loved him. Always had and always would.   
  
"Hello Karrie Anne. How are you?" The artificial sweetner in Jack's voice almost made her want to gag.   
  
"Oh well, you know. . .I'm doing alright. So where's the hubby today?" Karrie Anne looked around Jack as if she were expecting Riddick to appear.   
  
"Oh well, you know. . .he had to work. He has a job too Karrie Anne. Well, I better get to work. Have a WONDERFUL day, dear." Before any other words could be exchanged Jack walked away from the girl.   
  
It seemed like with each confrontation Jack found the need to rip Karrie Annes eyes out grow stronger and stronger. Oh well, at least it was over for the time being. Jack sighed with relief as she headed into the room that held all the newborns. She loved to play with them it was her favorite part of the job; she could sit and be with the tiny little children every moment of every day. Jack laid a gentle hand on her stomach, her life so utterly perfect. She was born to be a mother and a wife and now it was all finally coming to be. Soon she would bring two tiny people to life and they would grow up and carry on their parents genes and legacy. She imagined someday she'd tell the children about how she and their father had met and fallen in love. It was a beautiful dealing as was everything in their relationship. . .well, all except for recently.   
  
"And this too shall pass," Jack mumbled softly as she picked up a chart from one of the incubators holding a baby.   
  
"Oh Jackie! There you are." Christine, the head nurse in the maternity ward. Yet another one of Riddick's admirers-but this one wasn't nearly as bad as Karrie Anne.   
  
"Hi Christine," Jack plastered yet another face smile onto her face. She felt so fake sometimes.   
  
"Uh, yeah. . .today you wont be working with the. . ."The woamn looked down at the babies with a look of almost disgust. It was obvious the woman hated children, "with the children."   
  
The look of disdain on the woman's face almost made Jack want to kill the woman. If she didn't like the job she shouldn't keeping working in this place. "Okay, what am I doing then?"   
  
"Well, we are needing some matainence today. Just minor lift and repairing."   
  
Jack looked at Christine incrediously, "Excuse me? Lifting? Christine I am going to have two children in a couple of weeks, not a chance in hell i'm lifting anything. You know that I can't do that. I'll be glad to do anything else but I am not exerting myself. You should know the rules Christine. Oh that's right you haven't had children you wouldn't know." Another place Jack drew the line was plain negligance of her children's well-being and it seemed that Christine always seemed to conviently omitt the fact that Jack was indeed very pregnant.   
  
"Oh, riiight. In that case. . .just mop all the floors in the ward and then windex the windows and once you finish report to me so I can tell you what I want then." Christine smiled smuggly.   
  
"Okay. See you after a while."   
  
Jack tried her best to smile but she was afraid it came out more as a snarl. She was absolutely fuming, Christine was just purely bitch. At least with Karrie Anne she was some what nice but only to the extent to get what she wanted but still it counted for something. But Christine? No, she was just flat out bitch.   
  
Jack sighed as she walked towards the east wing of the maternity ward, she didn't like this side of the ward at all. For some reason it just gave her the creeps, especially today considering she was sttill having the feeling of being watched. This side of the ward wasn't as modern or nearly as populated as the other part of the ward or the hospital for that matter and that only added to its affect of scaring the shit out of her. Jack walked over to the janitor's office and looked in. . .shit, Willie wasn't there. For a moment Jack considered just giving up and going home for the day but then she spotted the keys to the janitor's closet sitting on Willie's desk. Great. Jack sighed again heavily, looks like she'd stay here and do as Christine had asked. Darn. She could use a day at home lounging around with Riddick and eating bon-bons. Riddick. . .God, she wished she knew what his deal was. It almost physically hurt her seeing how he'd distanced himself from her. How long had it been since they'd been sweet on each other? How long since they'd made love? Well, pregnancy was partly contributing to the factor of no sex considering she was only a few weeks away from popping two babies out. That wasn't a big thing to Jack anyways, she just missed Riddick holding her and being kind and sweet.   
  
Jack walked up to the janitor's closet and just as she was reaching for the handle of the door she realized the door was slightly ajar. Not giving it a second thought Jack stepped into the janitor's closet and reached for the cord hanging from the ceiling to turn on the light. Once Jack finally found the cord she pulled but nothing happened. Jack sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, nothing seemed to be going right today. She pushed the door open all the way so she could find the mop and other supplies in the closet but just as she stepped away to retrieve what she needed the door slammed behind her. Jack jumped involuntarily, she already didn't like this side of the hospital and she didn't like the dark much. This was just great, absolutely wonderful. Jack's breathing quickened, what the fuck had that been? The darkness of the closet was smothering, it felt as if it were reaching out at her. Regaining her composure, Jack pulled the door open again and hurried grabbed what she needed and scurried from the closet but just as she was stepping out she felt a waft of air from behind her as if someone had been there reaching for her. Jack practically ran from the closet.   
  
----------   
  
Jack smiled, finally she had finished all the cleaning Christine had assigned her. Finally she'd be able to play with the babies. Jack picked up one of the newborns. . .it had been born a few days before and Jack had actually been allowed to assist in the birth. The baby was premature by about three weeks. The baby was beautiful the sad thing was during the night the little one's mother ran from the hospital, abandoning her baby. Things like that made Jack want to cry. Gently she sat in a rocking chair that sat in the nursery and craddled the child in her arms, Jack's eyes focused onto the tiny infant. . .she couldn't wait to be a mommy.   
  
_"My dear Kali and Corbin, I can't wait until you are born. I will be good to you and I promise that i will never leave you. . .ever! I already love you both to unimaginable lengths. I promise things will be perfect when you get here." _Jack thought silently as a smile spread across her face. . .yes, she would be the perfect mother for her babies. She would be the mom that she never had. This she swore. 


	3. Hush

Chapter by: Saphrin

Riddick followed Jack all the way to the hospital, like every morning. Each and every morning Riddick kept people from killing her, as she walked through the barely lit morning. A sneer appeared on his face, as he thought about when she yells at him about blood on his pants. Luckily, this morning was quieter and Riddick just had to keep quiet following her. No one looking for a sweet little girl to taste. His girl. Riddick growled, a low deep, feral growl, as he watched her enter the hospital. He hated every single last one of those chickens in there. He had no idea how Jack could work with them. They were whores, almost every last one of them, and they wanted him a little bit too much for his comfort.

Sneering again, he remembered the first time the women had saw him. Their mouths dropped and they tried to fix themselves up before he walked by, just to see if he would give them a second glance.

He didn't.

Riddick really didn't want Jack working, but shed liked it, so he allowed her. Riddick could almost here someone saying, "You let her? She ain't your property", but she really was. In every way, Riddick owned her and protected her. He let her have her fun, with his supervision. He liked to let her think that she had control over him, but she had none. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and that's just the way it was. He loved Jack, of course, but he couldn't let anyone have control over him. Too many problems would arise if that happened, not that it ever would.

Riddick watched from the outside for a few moments, then sat down to take a rest and clear his head for a moment. Hehad to do that, almost constantly. If too many things filled his head, then, well, let's not go there Riddick frowned. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this charade up to keep his family…happy. Jack could never understand that. She was always bouncing and on the go. Riddick could never be like her, or as stupid as that. She didn't understand about the world, and it was awful. She was ignorant, but he couldn't help but love her, with her naïve view of the world.

Riddick remembered a year before they got married… He looked up at the sky, the darkness still covering the sun that would blind him in a moment. They were so happy back then. He didn't know where it went wrong.

***

__

"I can't wait to marry you Riddick. You're going to make me so happy." Jack twirled her hair around her finger. 

Riddick looked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Neither can I. You're going to be beautiful, you know that…"

Jack peered around. "Do you want children?"

A choke grabbed at Riddick's throat and he didn't answer for a few moments. "I don't know, Jack. I might hurt them like I did others."

"But you're okay now, Riddick. We're going to be a family!" Jack paused for a moment. "Would I-- I mean, do you think I would be a good mother?"

"You'll be wonderful, Jack." He held her close, his hand digging into her hair. She would be good, if she didn't abadon them. He wouldn't. He destroyed everything he loved. He just hoped they had enough sense to leave before he did something he would regret.

***

"C'mon Riddick, back to reality." Muttering to himself, he looked around, peering at the hospital again. Time to stalk. Riddck never ceased to gain pleasure from watching Jack. Something about her vulnerable side aroused him. She was a weak animal, and Riddick only had to gain from watching her.

Riddick easily entered the compound, and watched as Jack walked down the hall, straightened the starch white hat planted on top of her thick head of hair. She was probably going to talk to Cindy, or to cheat on him. Maybe the twins weren't his, maybe they were one of those doctors… Riddick's eyes narrowed as he saw Jack turn down another hallway. _Good_, he thought, _going to see Cindy just like always. Good ol'e predictable Jack. Gotta' love her. Never fails to dissapoint me_. He smiled. A simple, happy smile that she would be his forever, whether she knew it or not.

__

Riddick walked up the corner and peered around.

"And how is daddy? Is he ready to have these little ones come into the world?" Cindy. Jack's supervisor. An oddly sweet woman with such a harsh life  
"He's just fine. He's, he's, he's. . ." Riddick watched as Jack suddenly burst into tears. Damn her and her hormonal pregnancy crap!

Cindy rushed to Jack's side and hugged her, "What's wrong sweetheart? Is something the matter at home."

__

Riddick's eyes narrowed as he watched Cindy comfort his wife. He should be the one holding her, not some obscure woman, but he was the problem and he could only make it worse. He slowly moved the side and slunk down into the chair. Nothing was going as planned. Nothing seemed to be right anymore.

He sided, rubbing a hand over his freshly shaven head. He'd watch her a bit more, then probably leave. He didn't want to watch her anymore, it hurt him, and he didn't like that. Not when he didn't know why it hurt. It's not like he really loved her, he said he did, but he just liked someone around. He loved her, like a friend, a good one, but he never could love someone so much that he needed her until he died. No, she wasn't that; he knew that. But he didn't know why her tears now made him hurt so much.

***

_Amusing bitch._ Riddick's glare on Karrie would have frightened her until she pissed herself, but he was only glaring at her back, the best he could do with Jack on close quarters. She always seemed to smell him. The one smart trait Jack had picked up from him.

After the confrotation with her boss, Jack had put up a fit about lifting. He would've intervened, but he had to keep a distance. But maybe… maybe he felt like being a little bit nasty to her. Maybe it would make her realize just how safe he kept her.

Riddick followed, leaving a gap. A grin appeared on his face as he saw her enter the slighty ajar broom closet. His steps quickened, aiming to be quiet, then as soon as he walked back, he slammed the door. She would come home and be scared-- and run to him. He wanted that now. At least she was a comforting friend/wife. More like a friend. Not… He sighed. He didn't know what love he did have for her anymore.

***

Riddick could never sleep. Maybe take light cat-naps. People thought of his as a beautiful panther, he thought of himself more as a polar bear. Mean, nasty, and killed anything it saw. Made more sense in his mind. Couldn't see that in a snow storm either, but he would probably be visible. He stretched out on the bed, and looked over towards the window. It wasn't noon yet. Jack would be home soon. She always had brunch with some "friends". Granted, she hated them all, but she probably wanted to get away from him. He would.

Riddick stretched out his arms, tensing the muscles, then slowly letting out a long breath. A scratching sound quickened his stretching and he sat up instantly, almost instinctively. He grabbed the shiv under his bed and stepped towards the door, his feet padding on the stone floor. "Jack? That you?"

No answer.

Louder scratching.

No, it wasn't scratching, moaning.

Who the hell would be moaning in his house?

He trampled down the stairs, and his legs stopped as he saw the blood on the floor. "Jack?"

Hearing a cough, and drawn out sob, he ran towards the kitchen and saw Jack lying on the floor. An intense maelstrom of fury raged through his body. "What happened? Jack? Jack?" He bent down to her side, cradling her in his arms. "Baby, Jack, can you hear me?"

Her eyes rolled around in her head. "I… ugh…" Blood spilled out of her mouth and onto her starch white gown. "Help me… Riddick, please… I love you…"

TBC….

Thanks to Ames & Ariel. Our great faithful reviewers. And look, you other 100 people reading, review, or no more story. I'm not kidding; I'd really like to know if you like this. It took me forever to write this because I had no motivation. Sorri about the wait, moving and weird stuff going on. But if I get some reviews, the next part by Dev. Should be up soon. Thanks for reading and please go review

-Saph & DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn


End file.
